Peau d'âne (Réécriture)
by No more writings
Summary: Réécriture du conte Peau d'âne avec Tenma et Kyousuke


Peau d'âne (Inazuma)

Il était une fois un royaume où l'on vivait très heureux.

Le peuple se félicitait de couler des jours tranquilles sous la protection d'un si bon souverain et d'une reine si belle .  
Pour comble de joie, la reine mit au monde une belle petite fille la princesse Tenma Matsukaze. La princesse grandissait en beauté et en gentillesse, comblée par l'amour de son père Gouenji et de sa mère Shirou. Dans ce palais où tout n'était que luxe et magnificence, une chose remplissait les visiteurs d'étonnement...  
C'était les égards prodigués à un âne qui logeait dans une pièce voisine de la salle du trône.  
Cet âne fabuleux, déposait chaque matin, sur sa litière de paille fraîche, un tas de beaux écus d'or.  
Aussi, ce précieux fournisseur du trésor était sévèrement gardé par des sentinelles et faisait l'objet des attentions les plus assidues.

Or voici que le malheur s'abattit un jour sur le palais.

La bonne Reine Shirou tomba malade d'un mal mystérieux et vit venir ses derniers jours. Avant de rendre l'âme, elle dit à son époux: " Jurez-moi, que s'il vous prend envie de vous remarier, vous ne le ferez que si vous rencontrez une femme plus belle, et plus sage que moi.  
Shuuya jura, les yeux baignés de larmes.

Au bout de quelques mois de deuil, il songea à reprendre femme, mais ni son royaume ni ceux de ses voisions ne purent lui faire rencontrer une personne qui dépassât la beauté et le charme de son épouse.  
Seule la princesse, sa fille, éclipsait la défunte Reine.  
Aussi, décida-t-il de l'épouser.  
Horrifiée, la jeune fille se confia à sa marraine, Kazemaru qui était une fée.

"-Il faut gagner du temps" dit celle-ci.  
"-Dis à ton père qu'avant d'accéder à sa demande, tu le pries de t'offrir une robe couleur de soleil. "

Le Roi commanda la robe au meilleur tailleur du royaume  
L'homme se procura une soie brodée d'or et de diamants et se mit à l'ouvrage.

Sept jours plus tard, la robe fut présentée à la cour.  
Elle était d'un éclat insoutenable.

Confondue, la jeune fille ne sut que répondre, mais sa marraine lui vint de nouveau en aide.

"-Ton père possède l'âne qui sans cesse remplit les caisses de trésor. Demandes-lui la peau de l'animal, tu ne l'obtiendras pas et le Roi renoncera à son projet." Dit-elle

Contrairement à toute attente, la peau fut galamment accordée à la jeune fille.

"-Tout est perdu," se dit celle-ci, elle se mit à pleurer amèrement. Heureusement, la fée sa marraine, ne manquait pas d'imagination.  
"-Quand on veut le bien il ne faut jamais craindre" dit-elle.  
"-Ressaisis-toi, nous allons organiser ta fuite. Je pense à un déguisement  
sous lequel personne ne te reconnaîtra.  
Couvre-toi de la peau de cet âne et barbouille-toi de cendres. Jamais on ne croira qu'une belle jeune fille se cache sous ce vilain masque. Prends ma baguette magique afin que tes robes et tes bijoux puissent t'être rendus dès que tu en exprimeras le désir."

C'est donc sous ce déguisement que Tenma s'échappa du palais avant le lever du jour. Elle finit par arriver dans une ferme où l'on avait besoin d'une souillon pour s'occuper des cochons.

Humblement, Matsukaze accepta ce travail.  
Elle devint le souffre-douleur de tous les valets, qui la harcelaient de leurs moqueries.

Seul le dimanche apportait un peu de repos à la malheureuse.

Alors, elle se retirait dans sa chambrette, elle se décrassait et appelait son coffre d'un coup de baguette magique. Elle retirait l'une de ses merveilleuses toilettes et après s'être parée de ses bijoux, elle se contemplait dans le miroir. Ce doux plaisir l'aidait à supporter la tristesse de son existence.

Or, il advint qu'un jeune prince, le prince Tsurugi Kyosuke, au retour de la chasse, fit halte dans la cour de cette ferme. Ayant par hasard aperçu la merveilleuse jeune fille, il en demeura ébloui. Il revint à la ferme, mais lorsqu'il posait des questions personne ne semblait connaître cette jeune beauté.

"-Il n'y a que Peau d'âne qui vive là, et elle est plus laide qu'une taupe."

Le Prince se retira chez lui et il était si abattu qu'il perdit l'appétit et ne voulut plus voir personne. Sa mère se désola.  
Pressée par elle, le jeune homme déclara enfin que la seule chose qui lui ferait plaisir serait un gâteau confectionné pour lui par cette Peau d'Ane. Sur l'ordre de la Reine, Tenma prit la farine la plus fine, du beurre, des œufs frais et pétrit le gâteau.

En travaillant la pâte, hasard ou non, une de ses bagues y tomba... Le Prince trouva la galette si bonne qu'il faillit avaler le mince anneau d'or. En le voyant, il sentit son cœur se gonfler de joie.

"-Qu'on me donne pour épouse,"dit-il "-La jeune fille qui pourra glisser cet anneau à son doigt."

La nouvelle s'ébruita et l'on vit bientôt accourir des jeunes filles de tout rang. Aucunes d'elles n'avait la main assez fine, Princesses, comtesses, baronnes, tout à tour présentèrent leur main. Leurs doigts étaient trop gros.

Vinrent des demoiselles bourgeoises, des couturières, des dentellières. La bague était toujours trop petite. Après les servantes, les cuisinières, il ne resta que Peau d'Ane au fond de sa basse-cour.

Couverte de sa peau d'âne, Tenma apparut devant le Prince.

Malgré cet accoutrement, il trouva que sa beauté était telle qu'il trembla de joie. Il reconnut celle, qu'un jour, il avait vu au fond de la basse-cour.

Il lui passa la bague au doigt sans effort et déclara que le mariage aurait lieu sans tarder.

Le père de la jeune Princesse, pris de remords, accourut avec la fée Kazemaru et s'excusa auprès de sa fille.  
Le Prince et la Princesse se marièrent, eurent beaucoup d'enfants et furent heureux jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours.


End file.
